Dearest Nep Jr
by Evil4Zerggin
Summary: Alternative Conquest. Neptune finds another way to save Gamindustri. A one-shot created for Reddit WPW. Now with a preposterous coda.
1. A tear-stained note (WPW No 1)

Dearest Nep Jr.,

Heya sis! I bet you're wondering just how the sword and I ended up like this, so I wrote you this note! After everyone went to think about the sword overnight… Maybe I concocted a plan to solve our little apocalypse problem. Maybe I snuck off with the sword. Maybe I paid a short visit to every other known dimension. Maybe I found each of the other Neps there. Maybe I won't go into too much detail since I'm pretty sure you were already traumatized enough when you started reading.

Nepgear, I killed them. I killed them all. They're inside the sword now, every single one of them. The sword... it's filled almost to the brim with power. Almost. It's just one teeny little soul short. After reaping so many goddesses who didn't deserve to die, it's only fair that I top it off with one that does. And I happen to know just the ticket! One extremely naughty, no-good, evil goddess. One goddess who just spent an entire night slaughtering the innocent, tearing them away from their beloved friends and family. One goddess who most definitely deserves to die. There's one more Nep. And she must be destroyed also. But don't worry, she won't make you lower her into a vat of molten steel or anything like that. As you see before you, she _can_ self-terminate!

I'm sorry.

I know I've never been the most responsible goddess. Time after time I've ignored, laughed off, napped through, or ran away from my duties, leaving you and Historie to deal with them. And now I'm leaving you again one last time. But this time I will take the responsibility. For choosing this path to save Gamindustri. For denying the lives of so many. For depriving so many more of a friend or a sister. And now, for breaking my promise that I would always be with you. I can't ask you to forgive me. But please let me take all of the guilt.

You will take this sword. You will defeat the Deity of Sin. You will save Gamindustri. You will make Planeptune greater than it ever has been. You will be a better CPU than I could ever be. I know you will. I've watched you grow so much, Nepgear. In my final moments, I think of you, and I am the proudest big sis in all of Gamindustri.

I love you.

Your big sis,

Nep


	2. A preposterous coda (WPW No 9)

Several hours earlier...?

Little Neptune yawned as deeply as her tiny cheeks would allow. It had been another lively day playing with the other CPU Candidates, Noire, Blanc, and Vert, running every which way and getting into all sorts of mischief. Quite a handful for their older sisters Nepgear, Uni, Ram, and Rom; the goddesses may have had more energy than any human, but their little sisters always seemed to have more still. At least Chika got a day off from looking after Vert, who had no older sister. But now it was dark, even the Candidates were tuckered out, and everyone had returned to their respective homes. Neptune was an adorable little bundle in the middle of her luxuriously oversized bed; soon her older sister would arrive to tuck her in.

Footsteps came up the hall, and the familiar silhouette of Nepgear appeared at the doorway. Come to read Neptune a bedtime story? Bring her one last pudding snack? Hopefully both? Neptune sat up expectantly.

As Nepgear approached, Neptune saw that she was holding neither book nor pudding. Gradually at first, Neptune realized that something else was off too. "Nepgear" looked noticeably younger than the older sister that Neptune knew. Her movements were slightly... mechanical? And what the goodness was going on with her eyes!? Neptune recoiled in terror.

"Pleased to meet you, and I'm sorry to frighten you," said Nepgear's doppelganger in a cordial, though faintly robotic, voice. "I'm Nepgya, a synthetic goddess created in the future by another Nepgear from another dimension. She sent me here back in time in order to prevent a great tragedy. I'm sorry to frighten you further, but you are in grave danger."

Nepgya proffered a hand towards little Neptune.

"Come with me if you want to live."


End file.
